Fangs so called mistake
by Violet JC
Summary: well, a real summary would give this away. Let’s just say, Max has a really good reason to be mad… At Fang. no more faxness then 1 of the books. its complete unles readers want more. T because its habbit.
1. oof

**a/n: important, i will, hopfully, update this storym soon. for now i am editing the chapters. so if there is anything someone wants me to change, or add, just pm me. - Violet**

Summary: well, a real summary would give this away. Let's just say, Max has a really good reason to be mad… At Fang.

Prologue;

Two days late.

Two freakin' days late. And what for? Why were we late? Ha, that's the easy part.

Chapter one.

Once a really long time ago, I actually LIKED Fang. Yeah, I know- hard to believe. Then again, that was all before he made me late.

You see, July eleventh was a very, extremely, special date. It was also the day Fang decided to get appendicitis. Yeah, I know- Iggy said the same thing- Fang can't control such things. But he knew better then to get sick on _**July eleventh!**_

As Fang was rushed to the emergency room- we'd been visiting mom- Angel told me that Fangs right side had, infact, been hurting since the day before. At that point I was halfway between wringing my fingers off and tracking Fang down to give him a piece of my mind.

I was about to go find him, when Nudge, oh so talkative, Nudge, made me realize that he probably wouldnt be awake."So," she asked, "are they like going to put him like under before they, you know…" the acidic scent of the hospital was getting to her too, bringing unwanted memories forth.

"Hey, Max!" I jumped around to see Ella standing in the waiting room doorway. Her hair askew- as if she'd just woken up (hey I hadn't said we'd been here loooong).

Actually we'd just flown in from somewhere in Colorado- like I'd say where. _We landed at 11:42; quietly we went up to my mom's house. After a small argument about who'd stay out side for the first watch- it was Iggy- we crept inside. 11:50, Nudge went to go wake up Mom. The minuets ticked by as my mother took forever to get dressed. At last Mom came into view at 11:58. She scurried over to me to hug me. At barely 11:59- my moms arms were reaching out to me- we all heard a slight gasp, followed by a grunt._

_In the instant that I realized it was Fang I was at his side. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer me, instead leaning on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and holding his right side. We hadn't fought anyone too recently, so what was on your right side? It had to be some type of organ….. was it distinctly bird-kid related? "Fang?" my voice almost cracked as he gasped again. "Angel, what is he thinking?!" my voice was to shrill to crack this time. Come on Max, calm down for the Flock!_

"_He's, he's." her voice was quiet. Almost as if she was afraid to say something. Time started slowing down. I was practically screaming at Fang to talk to me as Angel scrambled over her words._

_Angel looked stricken as Fangs knees hit the floor with an almost earsplitting thunk. I looked up and saw mom rushing towards us, phone in hand. She was saying something that I couldn't make out._

_Within minuets that seemed like several life times there were flashing lights out side- much to my protest- Fang was being loaded into the ambulance. As they pulled out I took off, not wanting to ride in the car. I wasn't really surprised when the rest of the Flock followed me._

"Hello, earth to Max!" it was Nudge's voice. I blinked a couple of times and saw Ella grinning, despite the circumstances. "So Ella," Nudge went on, "did you sleep through EVERYTHING? I mean 'cause there was a lot, I mean like, a lot of noise.

--

**After the surgery**

I walked into Fangs room- they'd only allow one visitor at a time, not wanting to up set him and all-ready to shake him till the world stopped spinning. And what do I find? Fang. Playing. Poker.

Forget about shaking him. I walked right up to Fang, slapping him so hard that it left a pretty good imprint of my hand on his cheek. He looked up in surprise. "That was for not telling me sooner that you were Hurt!"

Fangs eyes were dark as he contemplated how to answer. "I didn't know that I had to check in with you every time I got a stomachache!"

It was my turn to look surprised, more by his tone then his words. "STOMACHACHE!" I screeched. "That was no stomachache! You just had your appendices removed!" Fang didn't even so much as flinch at my volume.

We stared at each other for a few minuets. My eyes were narrowed and my jaw clenched. Who did he think he was. Fangs eyes searched my face for something. "It wasn't a big deal Max. We've all had worse." He murmured.

"Worse!" I said through clenched teeth, my fists balled. I turned around, because I am a wonderful leader and wouldn't permanently hurt any of the Flock no matter how mad I was, and put my hand through the wall. I hadn't _wanted_ to deface government property, but lets face it; it was either that or Fangs head.

Fang smirked and asked, "Feel better?"

"No."

He almost laughed.

A/N i was going to make this a one-shot but givme abreak, its almost two in the morning! plz R&R. oh, and i dont own Maximum Ride.


	2. oops!

Chapter two

Even though the Doctors agreed that Fang was healing unnaturally fast, they wouldn't release him until the thirteenth. By this time I was far enough past my shock that Fang was in the hospital.

Instead I was seething as we left the hospital. Nobody talked to me as we rode in Moms car. Fang got the front with Angel and Total, everybody else was forced into the back. So, perhaps, they'd picked up on my mood, as no one really said anything at all.

The ride back to the house was short. And before the car even came to a complete stop, I took off into the afternoon sky. I flew pretty far out into the forest before landing in a nice tall sycamore, and screaming my feelings into the wind. Not that it made me any less mad. Just less likely to blow up in front of everybody.

The one time I try to do something nice for Fang- and Ella's- birthday, something bad has to happen. Not that Fang knew that I planed anything for his birthday, he only knew of the surprise for Ella. And of course there was that little chance that he wouldn't really like a surprise party for his fifteenth birthday, but it was for the kids too. They deserved a day with no worry.

Iggy was even going to make a cake for Fang. Mom had insisted on making one for Ella herself.

And all those months of planning- ok month- wasted!

--

Fang pov

It was dark by the time Max returned. She must have still been mad as she didn't see me in the porch, waiting for her. She would have walked right past if I hadn't said anything. "Uh, Max."

"What!" She barked.

Yeah, she was still mad. "Your pants are torn." I went on as nonchalantly as I could.

She looked down at her pants, the tear started at her thigh and went down to her shin, and Max mumbled something about a stupid branch. I snickered. This unfortunately set her off.

A/N I wouldn't end it here cept I need idea's on what happens when she blows up at Fang! Review! Tell me anything you though about the story! Reviewers get cyber-candy!! Give me ideas plz!!


	3. Owch

A/n here it is!! I do not own anything other then the plot bunny!!

Chapter three

You know how they say 'well at least it can't get any worse' and then, of course, it does. Well that's what happened to me. My surprise parties ruined, Fang a complete and total jerk- he just had to get sick, my favorite pare of pants ruined, and dead leaves and twigs stuck in my hair. I thought the night couldn't get any worse. But hey, I'm Maximum Ride, things _always_ got worse.

I had almost made it inside, practically able to hear the shower calling out to me, when Fangs voice came out of the dark. Yeah, I _sooo_ wanted to talk to him. "What." My voice came out sharper then I meant it to.

"Your pants are torn." I could hear the smirk in his voice, I thought.

"Stupid tree with its stupid branch got in the way." I grumbled.

No, Fang DID NOT just snicker!

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING. AT."

Fangs face was composed, his eyes showing as much emotion as a pebble. "Your tired." He observed.

Well no freaking Duh! "No Fang I just look tired, I'm actually as awake as Nudge with caffeine!" I said in a fake happy voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"Hmm," he went, "where did you get all that extra energy? I mean you didn't sleep at all last night." his voice was calm. As if this was a normal conversation. Ha, ha, ha. When was the last time I'd had a normal conversation with Fang? Lets try, oh when we thought Jeb was dead maybe?

"And I wonder _why_ I didn't sleep at all last night." Fang didn't even so much as wince. Though, even in my half crazed state, I realized that was below the belt, but he _had_ brought it up.

"Max." he said calmly. It was starting to feel like he couldn't get mad. "You should know…."

I didn't wait for him to finish. Though by now you'd think I'd know better. Instead I made a fool of myself. "What? My underwear's showing? Or I look like I battled the forest and the forest won? Or maybe that everyone from here to the Application Mountains heard me earlier!

"No wait, I know- you think kissing me was a mistake. Well I-."

Fang didn't let me finish. "Actually Max, everyone can hear you." He said, may I point out, Calmly.

**OH, MY FREAKING SHORTS!** I could feel my Entire being flush. My life was just Wonderful! I spend most of my time on the run and then come here and all of this happens…. Wait how did he know?

Ever so slowly I turn around. Crossing my fingers that nobody's there. But I don't need my eyes, as soon as my body starts turning I can hear seven feet scramble across the kitchen floor.

Dang.

I guess my screaming was for nothing then.

**Fang pov**

I let out a low whistle, boy Max was having a bad week. First at our old house then having Total almost splat onto the Rocky Mountains because he was convinced he could fly. And after getting here, she missed Ella's birthday because of me. And now the whole Flock, not to mention her mom and Ella, know that we kissed at least once. She should win a prize for surviving the most aggravating week.

"Max?" I asked, slowly standing. She looked at me. "Are you done now? Cuz these bugs are killing me."

Max shrugged. "I guess" her voice was almost to low to hear.

**Max pov**

We walked into the house together. As soon as both the screen door and the front door opened, every body jumped out and said,

**"S U R P R I S E!!"**

--

Two days late. The easy part was saying howit came about. But telling exactly why I am still- three months later- mad at Fang, is a whole 'nother potato.

--

A/N so yeah, I'm ending it here. Now if people actually want more story then maybe I'll right more. Either way I can say I finished it- even if for just a few hours.

**Umm the italics and bold don't seem to want to show up after I post the story.**

What did you think of Max being so moody? And the reason behind Fang being calm is thanks to kashiena and her wonderful idea.

Oh, and its really hard to notwrite so that Max & Fang can hear each others thoughts after reading a fic in which they can……


End file.
